With the increasing development of safety regulations, more vehicles are equipped with side curtain airbags or window airbags to provide protection for a passenger during a side impact. The side curtain airbag is often located at an area near the roof rail, a pillar interior trim, and a headliner. The side curtain airbag, prior to its deployment, is concealed by the roof rail, the pillar interior trim and the headliner. When the airbag is deployed, the airbag is inflated and expanded, and a guide member is often used to guide the airbag to travel in a predetermined path.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,876,152 discloses an inflatable restraint assembly to guide the deployment of a side curtain airbag.